Eiko's Journey
by Laer Aerlinn
Summary: A short Eiko fic where Eiko and Mog go on a journey. R&R please.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any characters in this story, Squaresoft does * sniff, sniff *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any characters in this story, Squaresoft does * sniff, sniff * This is based on an issue of the Pokemon comic series, I don't own that either. But don't worry, it is nothing like the television show. 

* ^-^ *

Eiko: Mog, I need to find a way to get Zidane to notice me! But how?

Mog: Kupo.

Eiko: Maybe I should just quit…

Mog: Kupo!!!

Eiko: What? You're saying I shouldn't give up my dreams so easily?

Mog: * nods * Kupo!

Eiko: You're right. I _can't _give up! But I'm gonna have to do something extra special for him. …Maybe I could find him a wild moogle and then, since we both have moogles, he'll notice me!

Mog: K-kupo…

Eiko: But where can I find wild moogles?

Mog: Kupo! Kupo! * points to a sign * 

Eiko: Huh? "Want to find wild moogles? Buy one of our moogle maps!" That sounds suspicious to me, but I need to find a moogle for Zidane!

* Eiko and Mog enter the store * 

Four-Armed Man: Can I help you little girl?

Eiko: Uh… well, I want to buy one of your moogle maps.

Four-Armed Man: Really? They're a steal at only 1000 Gil each.

Eiko: 1000 Gil!? Are you crazy!? But I guess Zidane's worth it… * hands Four-Armed Man 1000 Gil * 

Four-Armed Man: Thanks miss. Here you go. * hands Eiko map *

Eiko: Can I really trust a map like this?

Four-Armed Man: Of coarse! You can bet your life on it!

Eiko: Alright then, let's go Mog!

Mog: Kupo!

* Eiko and Mog leave the store *

Four-Armed Man: Heh, heh, heh. There's a sucker born every minute. I better get ready to move on to a new city…

* Eiko and Mog are in the Bentini Heights Mountain Range * 

Eiko: This map is the worst! Where the heck am I supposed to go!? And it was so expensive, too…

Mog: Kupo! Kupo. Kupo!

Eiko: "Never give up"? Is that what you're saying, Mog?

Mog: Kupo.

Eiko: You're right, Mog. I can't give up! It's for Zidane! …The only problem, Mog… is that this mountain range is so damn big!!

Mog: Kupooo!

* Night came and Eiko and Mog set up camp *

Eiko: "Dear Diary, we've been in these mountains for three whole days… and we haven't seen a single moogle, other than Mog, of coarse.

Mog: Kupo!

Eiko: "Six days have passed. I fear we may never find a moogle. I just want to give up…

Mog: Kupoo!

Eiko: Yeah, I know. "After two weeks in the great outdoors… I wanna go home!!"

Mog: Kupopo.

Eiko: Where _am _I!? What am I _doing _here!?

__

Kupo

Eiko: Huh? Mog, was that you?

Mog: Kupo.

Eiko: Then who?

__

Kupo!

Eiko: Mog, look over there! A moogle! Now I'll just sneak up on it… * tiptoes towards moogle * … …Gotcha!

Moogle: Kupo! * runs away * 

Eiko: Hold it! Wait up!

Mog: Kupo!

* Eiko and Mog chase the moogle up a cliff * 

Eiko: That's one seriously fast moogle, Mog! Not that you're slow…

Mog: Kuppo. Kuppo.

Moogle: Kupo! * runs into a cave *

Eiko: Do you think this is its house?

Mog: Kupo?

Eiko: Ah-hah… I see you little moogl- Ah! It's a Zaghnol nest!

Zaghnol: * roars *

Eiko: YAAAHH! * looks behind Zaghnol * Oh no, it's blocking the exit! We've got no choice! We have to go in further, Mog!

Moogle: Kupopo.

* Eiko and Mog start running deeper into the cave from the Zaghnol *

Eiko: That moogle led us in here on _purpose_! We were _tricked_! We have to find another way out!

Mog: Kupo! Kupo!

Zaghnol: * roars *

Eiko: The tunnels aren't stopping that Zaghnol! I wonder if we're on its lunch menu!?

Mog: Ku-kupooo!

Eiko: Aww man, we've reached a dead end!

* the Zaghnol begins ramming into the side of the cave *

Eiko: Ah! M-mog I think it's trying to collapse the tunnel! With us in it!

Mog: Kupo!!

* rocks start falling on top of Eiko and Mog *

Eiko: Help!!!

Moogle: Kupo. Kupo?

__

Zidane: Eiko, it's time to get out of bed.

Eiko: Oh Zidane. Where's Dagger?

Zidane: Forget Dagger. I'm your boyfriend now!

Eiko: Really? You mean it? Great!

Zidane: So get up and we'll do something fun together, kupo!

Eiko: Okay. Kupo?

Eiko: Kupo!? Oh, Mog it was just a dream. A weird dream… Mog, we're alive! …But how?

Marcus: Feeling better?

Eiko: Aaahhh! Who are you? …Wait, aren't you Zidane's friend, Marcus?

Marcus: Correctamundo!

Eiko: … M-my name is Eiko. Thank you very much for rescuing Mog and me.

Marcus: Don't mention it… because it was actually a moogle who saved the two of you.

Eiko: A moogle? But how? Wouldn't that take _super-moogle _strength?

Marcus: I guess, but when you feed them a Kupo nut… * gives a moogle a Kupo nut * 

Moogle: Ku-po! * lifts a large rock *

Eiko: Wow!

Marcus: It's amazing. That's how the moogle saved you. I'm glad I bought an endless supply of Kupo nuts from that Four-Armed Man back there…

Eiko: Uh… Thank you little moogle. You saved our lives. I'll never forget it. I want to apologize for chasing you. It must have been scary.

Mog: Kupo.  
Marcus: It's been two months since I came to this mountain range. When I got here I met these moogles. We've gotten along pretty well.

Eiko: Really?

Marcus: …So you're a friend or Zidane's?

Eiko: Yeah.

Marcus: What're you doing all the way out here?

Eiko: I'm trying to find a moogle for Zidane so he'll notice me!

Mog: Kupo!

Marcus: You want him to notice you, eh? Wouldn't it have been easier to write him a letter?

Eiko: Tried that.

Marcus: How about buying him a new dagger?

Eiko: Dagger? Grr. Forget it! Come on, Mog, let's go!

Mog: K-kupo…

* Eiko and Mog walk away *

Marcus: Bye! Well, I guess it's just me and the moogles again… Hey, are you gonna eat that Kupo nut?

The end.

* Okay. I'll explain. Eiko was mad because Marcus said "Dagger" and Eiko remembered Dagger. Alright? Oh yeah, review! *


End file.
